Wishing of The Star
by chicken snow
Summary: Bintang itu indah bukan? Bersinar dan menerangi gelapnya langit malam. Namun ia sangat tinggi, Aku tak dapat meraih-nya. Sangat ingin aku memiliki-nya, tetapi ia sepergi angan-angan. Indah, bersinar dan sempurna. Bintang itu...adalah dirimu, Aominechi.


_Bintang itu indah bukan?_

_Bersinar dan menerangi gelapnya langit malam. Namun ia sangat tinggi, Aku tak dapat meraih-nya. _

_Sangat ingin aku memiliki-nya, tetapi ia sepergi angan-angan._

_Indah, bersinar dan sempurna._

_Bintang itu...adalah dirimu,_ **Aominechi.**

* * *

Wishing of the Star

rated T

AominexKise

**Chicken Snow**

* * *

Sebuah tangan menari-nari di atas dingin-nya udara malam, menikmati bintang yang bertaburan di atas-nya.

"oii Kise, cepat kumpulkan bola basket-nya"

Mata hazel Kise terbuka perlahan, ia melirik dengan ujung mata-nya menatap senpai yang berada tak jauh dari tempat-nya berbaring. Dan tersenyum layak-nya Kise yang seperti biasa. Ya. Seperti Kise yang biasa-nya. Walaupun pikiran-nya terus melayang ke kejadian di inter high. Saat ia harus bertemu di satu lapangan yang sama dengan bintang-nya, sebagai musuh.

Dan tatapan mata-nya saat saling bertemu dikala mereka berebut melindungi bola yang mereka pegang.

Masih teringat sangat jelas saat bibir tipis itu mengatakan kata-kata yang sangat menyakitkan bagi Kise.

Kise sang peniru.

"lima menit lagi" jawab Kise pada senpai-nya.

Dan hanya di balas dengan helaan nafas oleh senpai yang berambut hitam berantakan itu. Ia tahu Kise masih memikirkan kekalahan mereka di inter high, jadi beberapa hari setelah pertandingan itu selesai, ia mengurangi acara 'memarahi kebodohan Kise' yang terjadi hampir setiap hari (ralat : yang terjadi setiap saat).

* * *

"kau yakin bisa pulang sendiri?"

"senpai, kau begitu perhatian" Kise menatap senpai-nya dengan mata bersinar-sinar.

"tsk ku tarik kata-kata ku kembali" Kasamatsu membalikan tubuh-nya dan meninggalkan Kise.

"sampai besok senpai" teriak Kise dari belakang, dan tersenyum lebar. Kasamatsu tak menghiraukan teriakan bodoh Kise.

Perlahan-lahan senyum itu memudar, mengeluarkan ekspresi yang sebisa mungkin ia tutupi sedari pertandingan inter high beberapa hari yang lalu.

Kise membalikan tubuh-nya dan berjalan dengan tangan yang memasuki kantung celana abu- abu-nya. Kasamatsu memutar tubuh-nya dan memandang Kise dari kejauhan, dengan helaan nafas ia kembali berjalan saat Kise sudah tak terlihat lagi di ujung jalan.

* * *

Suara derap kaki dan kericikan ring basket membuat kaki Kise berhenti berjalan. Ia menengokan kepala-nya ke arah lapangan basket yang berada tak jauh dari tempat-nya berada

Di sana, di lapangan basket itu. Seseorang berkulit gelap dengan rambut biru tua pendek sedang bermain basket seorang diri. Kise menatap sendu orang itu, Aominechi.

Tanpa sadar Kise kini sudah berada di balik jaring-jaring besi pembatas lapangan dengan jalanan dan menatap Aomine dalam jarak dekat.

Aomine yang sadar akan keberadaan Kise pun menengokan kepala-nya dan terlihat agak terkejut.

"Kise" panggil Aomine menyadarkan Kise.

"a-ah, ya. Hmmm a-aku kebetulan lewat dan ehmmm..."

Aomine menyeringai membalas kegugupan Kise.

"mau one-on-one denganku?" ajak Aomine dan membuat Kise membulakan mata-nya.

"takut?" tambah Aomine setelah membaca ekspresi Kise.

"te-tentu saja tidak" tanpa membuang waktu, Kise memasuki lapangan dan melemparkan tas-nya asal.

Aomine melempar bola basket ke arah Kise dan mereka memulai pertandingan kecil mereka yang sudah lama tak pernah terjadi, pertandingan kecil yang selalu Kise ingat di saat mereka dulu di teiko, di saat Kise satu lapangan dengan bintang-nya sebagai teman.

Kise tak pernah bosan melakukan itu dengan Aomine, walaupun ia tahu hasil akhir selalu akan memihak pada Aomine.

Dada Kise terlihat naik-turun dan peluh memenuhi kening pria berambut kuning itu. Di samping-nya Aomine berbaring dalam keadaan yang sama dengan Kise. Pertandingan kecil itu telah selesai dan seperti biasa, di menangkan oleh Aomine.

Mereka menghirup udara dingin-nya malam, di temani jutaan bintang yang bersinar di atas mereka.

Aomine menatap langit-langit di atas-nya sambil menetralkan nafas.

Langit malam itu sangat indah, bahkan seorang Aomine pun mengakui-nya walau tak ia ucapkan melalui bibir-nya.

Namun indah-nya malam itu, tak membuat seorang Kise memalingkan mata-nya dari bintang yang selalu ia kagumi yang kini berbaring tepat di sebelah-nya.

Mata hazel Kise bahkan tak mengedip menatap Aomine. Ia tak ingin menyia-nyiakan waktu yang jarang terjadi seperti yang sekarang sedang terjadi.

"apakah wajahku begitu tampan hingga kau menatapku dengan tatapan itu hmmm?" Kise terkejut saat ia menyadari kalau Aomine kini sedang menatap-nya.

"si-siapa bilang" balas Kise dengan membuang wajah-nya menghindari tatapan Aomine.

Dan Aomine hanya menyeringai melihat rona merah wajah Kise yang ia coba tutupi dengan tangan.

Kise kini membalikan tubuh-nya memunggungi Aomine, wajah-nya terlalu merah untuk ia perlihatkan.

Dan tak menyadari sebuah tangan yang mencoba meraih punggung Kise, Aomine mengepalkan tangan-nya dan menarik tangan-nya kembali. Namun mata Aomine tetap menatap punggung Kise dan mengingat betapa kasar-nya ia saat di pertandingan inter high terhadap pria yang kini ada di hadapan-nya.

"Aominechi" sebuah panggilan membuat Aomine tersadar dan membalas panggilan itu senormal mungkin.

"hmmm?"

"apakah, kau membenciku?" tanya Kise tanpa membalikan tubuh-nya menghadap Aomine.

"hah?" jawab Aomine singkat menanggapi pertanyaan Kise.

"mengapa aku harus memben-" Aomine tak meneruskan kata-kata-nya dan hanya membuang nafas panjang. Ia tahu Kise pasti membicarakan tentang pertandingan inter high beberapa hari yang lalu.

Punggung Kise terlihat bergetar. Aomine yang melihat hal itu langsung mendudukan tubuh-nya dan membalikan Kise agar menatap-nya.

Kise terkejut dan langsung mengelap air mata-nya yang dengan tak ia sadari telah menetes.

"hnnn di sini banyak debu yah" sergah Kise mencoba menutupi tangis-nya.

"tsk, dasar bodoh" Aomine memeluk tubuh kise yang sedang berbaring.

Tubuh Kise mematung menerima perlakuan Aomine.

"A-aominechi" panggil Kise dengan wajah penuh dengan rona merah.

"diam, jangan mengatakan apa-apa" kata Aomine dengan suara parau, ia menenggelamkan wajah-nya di tengkuk Kise.

Hanya detak jantung yang berdegup kencang yang menjadi musik di lapangan itu.

"maaf" Aomine mengeratkan pelukan-nya pada Kise.

"A-aominechi" jawab Kise gugup. Dengan ragu Kise membalas pelukan Aomine.

Di balik tengkuk Kise, aomine terkejut saat Kise balik memeluk-nya.

"maafkan aku"

"A-aominechi, aku sudah tak memikirkan tentang pertandingan di inter high kemarin" balas Kise.

Kise tak menyangka bahwa Aomine masih memikirkan pertandingan itu.

"bukan pertandingan itu" Aomine menggigit bibir bawah-nya.

"maafkan aku- karena aku menyukai mu, Ryouta" sekejap dunia Kise berhenti mendengar pernyataan Aomine dan sebuah panggilan nama depan Kise.

Tak ada respon dari Kise, Aomine pun mengangkat kepala-nya dan menatap wajah Kise.

"aku menyukai mu, Ryouta" ucap Aomine lagi sambil menempelkan kening-nya di kening Kise.

Tanpa sadar Kise meneteskan air mata-nya kembali.

Sekarang, di malam itu. Ia mendengar pernyataan dari bintang-nya. Bintang yang salalu ia kagumi, bintang yang selalu terasa seperti angan-angan. Dan kini bintang itu mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai Kise.

"maafkan aku juga, aku menyukaimu Aominechi" Kise memeluk erat tubuh besar yang berada di atas-nya.

"selalu menyukaimu" tambah Kise.

Aomine melepaskan pelukan Kise dan menatap mata hazel kise. Perlahan ia mengecup bibir Kise lembut.

Kise menutup mata-nya dan merasakan dada Aomine yang terdengar berdegup kencang sama seperti milik-nya.

_Bintang itu sangat indah bukan?_

_dan menurut ku, bintang yang paling terang hanya satu- yaitu kau-_

**Aominechi**

* * *

Wishing of the Star

**Chicken Snow**

The End

* * *

a/n : terima kasih karena sudah membaca ffn yang pendek ini, chicken adalah author newbie jadi salam kenal #bow


End file.
